This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-163989 filed on May 31, 2001, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a vibration damping apparatus for damping external vibrations.
In a hard disk drive apparatus which records information to or reads information from magnetic storage discs, data is written into recording areas with compensation due to tracking servo control. For that reason, if the hard disk drive apparatus is subjected to external vibrations, it takes a long time for compensation by using the tracking servo control caused by the vibrations.
Accordingly, it has been proposed to attach an insulator, such as rubber, to the bottom of the hard disk drive apparatus as a countermeasure for damping the external vibrations. The insulator is generally attached on a flat installation surface. However, insulators attached on flat surfaces have difficulty damping external vibrations sufficiently. Thus, in some cases, it is impossible to reduce the writing time of data.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a vibration damping apparatus capable of damping external vibrations.
The vibration damping apparatus of the present invention includes a main body having one end adapted for connection to a separate apparatus and another end; a projection provided on the another end of the main body; and an elastic deformation section provided on the main body between the one end and the projections the projection being deformable by an action of the elastic deformation section.
In this vibration damping apparatus, since the projection is deformable following the action of the elastic deformation section, the elastic deformation section serves as a damper to dampen external vibrations transferred to the projection.